fictional_character_brawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher
Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He is known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least 2-A | Likely High 1-C Name: Unknown (his true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Indefinable (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: At least 1 trillion years old (Has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long), most likely older Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension); "Dream Demon" Powers and Abilities: Apportation, Mind Control, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cross-universal awareness (is capable of viewing different realities), Innate Capability, Illusion Manipulation, Intangibility, Laser manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Molecular Manipulation ,Nightmare Inducement, Possession, Precognition, Pyrokinesis, Size shifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement (can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly-Mid Godly, he spoke an ancient incantation before his demise that can allow him to come back from being erased), Fourth Wall Awareness (is aware of the real world and can "see" us), Soul Removal (Did this when he possessed Dippers body), Resistance to reality warping and space-time manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), ETC. Attack Potency: Plane Level '''(Came from the 2nd dimension) At Least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to be a threat to the multiverse), Likely High Xenoverse level (According to the journal, 11 dimensional beings feared his power) Speed: None (2 Dimensional being) | At least Massively FTL+ (Can grow bigger than planets anf ly to another galaxy), Possibly Immeasurable (Higher dimensional being) Lifting Strength: None '''(2 Dimensional being) | '''Unknown, Possible Immeasurable Striking Strength: None (2 Dimensional being) | Unknown, Possible Immeasurable Durability: Plane level '''(2 Dimensional being) | At least '''Multiverse level+ (Didn't seem at all concerned about the destruction of all of existence), likely High Xenoverse level '(11 dimensional beings feared his power) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless given natural as a non corporal being Range: 2-dimensional | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained on how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased Feats: * Stops time while talking to Gideon. * Telekinetically pulls out a deer's teeth. * Teleports away. * Shoots a laser out of his eye. * Prevents himself from being BFRed. * Turns the moon into an eyeball. * Manipulates gravity. * Summons a head that is always screaming, and then destroys it with a snap of his fingers. * Uses Body Manipulation. * Removes Dipper's soul and possesses him. * Duplicates himself. * Possesses a time police member. * Can shuffle every functional hole on a human's face. * Can turn people into stone. * Creates bubbles of pure madness. * Changes the show's theme song. *Regenerated from an existence erasure attack. * Turned Ford into gold. * Time Baby stated that Bill's rip into this dimension could destroy the very fabric of existence. * One-shot the Time Baby. * Stated to have infinite power. * Created Mabel's bubble. * Can play piano. * Had a "Multi-Dimensional Make Over." * Controls space, matter and time. * Destroyed the second dimension. * Changes the size of his fist. * Multiplies his limbs. * Turns people into paintings. * Shapeshifts. * Stated to be able to disassemble molecules. * Stated to be able to grant infinite power and give someone their own galaxy. * The Axolotl poem implies that Bill is still alive somewhere, in a different form and in a different time. Key: 2 Dimensional | Restricted | Unrestricted Note: The Gravity Falls Multiverse was confirmed to contain infinite universes Others'' '''Noteable Victories:' Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gravity Falls Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:TV characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-shifters Category:Possesion Users Category:4th Wall Awareness users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elderitch Abomination Category:Lower Dimensional Beings Category:Iconic Characters Category:Disney Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Users Category:Soul users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1